I Remember
by Bittersweet217
Summary: Hanya fanfic gaje akibat teori konpirasi para fans BoBoiBoy Sebuah ingatan yang lama akhirnya terbuka kembali. Apa yang terjadi? Baca saja! DLDR! Mind to RnR? Saya hanyalah author newbie yang gak bisa buat summary


**I Remember…**

 **A/N : Halo halo semuanya! Ini saya Bittersweet217! Kali ini saya bawa fanfic BoBoiBoy baru lagi… Salahkan teori-teori konpirasi fans BoBoiBoy yang disertai** _ **statement**_ **yang well… cukup kuat. Fanfic ini hanyalah fanfic oneshoot, tergantung penggunaan kata beserta EYD saya yang masih abal. Untuk fanfic yang "A Little Hope" saya akan melanjutkannya hanya menunggu mood yang pas saja, biar makin asik *apaanXD*. Fanfic ini juga fanfic random *peace*. RnR?**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy characters © Monsta Studio ( Animonsta Studio )**

 **Teori-teori konpirasi © Para Fans BoBoiBoy yang greget akan misteri BoBoiBoy**

 **MemoriesBot © Fans BoBoiBoy *Power Sphera OC***

 **Planet Recallaria © Bittersweet217**

 **Warn : Random, teori-teori konpirasi para fans, EYD perlu di tanyakan, bahasa rada nyampur dikit, alur badai, spoiler alert comic BoBoiBoy Galaxy, childhood time, dan lain sebagainya yang akan sangat panjang apabila saya jabarkan satu per satu.**

 **Genre : Mix! Mainly friendship**

 **Rating : K+ *karena ini hanya mengandung flashback saja XD***

 **Language : Maybe mix~**

"Hmm… Apakah benar power sphera itu ada di tempat ini?" tanya BoBoiBoy ragu karena setelah sekian lama mereka mencari power sphera manipulasi ingatan atau lebih dikenal dengan MemoriesBot itu bersembunyi di hutan planet Recallaria adalah nihil. Tidak ada rekaman jejak MemoriesBot kembali setelah mereka melewati tengah hutan.

"Hmm… Harusnya sih… Laksamana Tarung sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tidak akan salah lah, seperti kasus DataBot itu," jawab Yaya bergumam.

"Kalau power sphera itu ada disini… Bukankah seharusnya meninggalkan jejak walaupun sedikit saja? Namun, setelah kita melewati hutan itu, jejaknya menghilang bagaikan ditelan oleh planet ini sendiri," gusar Fang tidak sabaran.

" _Haiya!_ Bisa saja power sphera itu pintar menyembunyikan jejaknya seperti DataBot itu," balas Ying mengutarakan kemungkinan.

"Hmm… benar juga apa kata Ying. Banyak kemungkinan," gumam BoBoiBoy dengan tampang berpikiran.

"Hayoyo… aku ingin kita cepat-cepat menemukan power sphera itu, sudah makin menyeramkan saja ini planet…" ujar Gopal ketakutan.

"Ish! Kau ini Gopal, penakut sekali…" gumam Yaya membalas Gopal.

"Dey! Benarlah! Ini kan tempat yang belum kita ketahui, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti!" racau Gopal dengan nada ketakutan.

"Benar juga apa kata Gopal… Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di tempat asing ini," balas BoBoiBoy mengiyakan perkataan Gopal.

"Huhuhu… Kau memang satu-satunya yang mengerti aku BoBoiBoy," haru Gopal.

"Kita akan kembali setelah kita menemukannya," ucap BoBoiBoy bertekad.

"Hm, ada yang tengah mengawasi kita," ujar Kapten Kaizo tiba-tiba.

"Huhuhu… Apa kata aku…Mak! Appa!" panic Gopal.

"Hish! Diamlah kau Gopal! Aku sedang memperhatikan sekitar!" kesal Fang akan kepanikan Gopal dan mereka semua pun segera bersiap-siap untuk melawan apapun itu yang akan datang menghampiri mereka.

 **SRAK!**

"!"

 **SRAK!**

Bertepatan dengan bunyi semak-semak yang kedua, sebuah kabut tebal tiba-tiba datang dan menyelimuti mereka semua, pandangan mereka pun makin lama makin menipis hingga jarak pandangan mereka hanyalah 20 meter.

"Kabut apa ini? Tebalnya!" ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menajamkan penglihatannya yang nihil itu, pandagannya hanya berjarak 20 meter dan sekelilingnya kabut tebal yang putih.

"Hmm? BoBoiBoy! Ying! Gopal! Fang! Kapten Kaizo! Kalian dimana?" panggil Yaya menyebutkan nama anggotanya, berharap salah satu dari mereka berada di dekatnya.

"Semuanya! Dimana kalian?" teriak Ying di tengah kabut tebal itu.

"Ugh! Aku membenci kabut ini! Tidak dapat melihat jauh," gumam Fang dengan nada kesal.

"Dey! Huhuhu… dimana kalian? Aku tidak melihat kalian sama sekali," tanya Gopal khawatir dan takut.

"Kabutnya terlalu tebal… SEMUANYA HATI-HATI!" teriak Kapten Kaizo menggelegar hingga dapat didengar oleh seluruh anggotanya. Perlahan namun pasti kabut tebal itu menghilang dan menampilkan sosok siluet bulat yang nampaknya tengah bersiap menembakkan sesuatu dan yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu adalah Yaya yang segera berteriak memanggil Fang dan BoBoiBoy yang berada tepat di depan siluet itu.

"FANG! BOBOIBOY! SEMUANYA! HATI-HATI!" teriak Yaya yang segera di dengar oleh yang lain karena langsung menghindar, namun sayang… Fang dan BoBoiBoy telat menghindar sehingga mereka terkena serangan itu.

"KUASA PELEPASAN MEMORI MASA KECIL!"

 **BLAM!**

"AAAAAAAA!"

 _ **Flashback On :**_

" _ **Ini anakku… BoBoiBoy namanya…"**_

" _ **Kalau mereka berdua ini anakku… namanya Kaizo dan Fang,"**_

" _ **Hei! Kalian berdua jangan jauh-jauh mainnya!"**_

" _ **Ayo, BoBoiBoy kejar aku kalau bisa! Ehehe…"**_

" _ **Fang! Tunggu BoBoiBoy! Jangan cepat-cepat!"**_

" _ **Tidak mau! Dengan ini aku lebih cepat darimu BoBoiBoy! Aahaha!"**_

" _ **FANG NYEBELIN!"**_

 _ **BZZT!**_

" _ **Kalian berdua…!"**_

" _ **KABUR! BANG KAIZO MARAH!"**_

" _ **HUWAA! ADA SINGA NGAMUK!"**_

" _ **KEMARI KALIAN! KALIAN HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN KARENA SUDAH MENGERJAIKU DENGAN KODOK ITU! EHEHE…!"**_

" _ **AHAHAHAHA! AMPUN BANG KAIZO!"**_

 _ **BZZT!**_

 _ **Flashback Off :**_

"…Fang… sudah lama ya…" ujar BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba dengan senyuman tulusnya dan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan, _speechless, shook,_ tidak percaya dan lain sebagainya bercampur jadi satu.

"B-BoBoiBoy…" ujar Fang yang merespon perkataan BoBoiBoy dengan ekspresi yang tidak beda jauh dengan BoBoiBoy itu sendiri.

"Ingat juga kalian akhirnya…" ucap Kapten Kaizo tiba-tiba dengan senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya yang sukses membuat kedua anak di depannya terdiam beberapa lama dan dengan segera mereka menampilkan raut wajah mereka yang penuh kekesalan ke Kapten Kaizo yang langsung _sweatdropped_ di tempat.

"ABANG!"

"KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN KAMI KALAU KAU SUDAH TAHU?!" geram mereka berdua serempak tidak lupa dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

"Tidak seru nanti kalau aku memberitahu kalian… Lebih baik kalian mengingatnya sendiri, dan rupanya itu sangatlah susah dan lama dikarenakan kalian berdua yang sering bertengkar. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada MemoriesBot itu yang menembakan kekuatannya itu…" jawab Kapten Kaizo tenang dan enteng.

"D-dey… apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Gopal yang sadar dari kelinglungannya dan saat ini juga Yaya dan Ying berusaha membujuk MemoriesBot yang sempat terdiam tadi untuk mengikuti mereka ke Stasiun TAPOPS setelah banyak mengalami kesulitannya dan rupanya di percayai oleh MemoriesBot setelah melihat lambing TAPOPS di lengan baju Kapten Kaizo.

"Ah itu…" ragu BoBoiBoy seraya melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hmm…Kami itu…" ujar Fang tertahan.

"Mereka berhasil mendapatkan kembali memori lama mereka," jawab Kapten Kaizo mewakili dua anak yang baru saja mengingat kejadian silam.

"Dulu sahabat baik waktu kecil ternyata," ujar Yaya yang sudah membawa MemoriesBot menyimpulkan setelah mengingat BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang langsung membelalakkan mata mereka dan memanggil nama masing-masing setelah terkena tembakan MemoriesBot.

" _Ya lo!_ Sekarang kalian asik bertengkar saja," ujar Ying seraya cekikikan.

"Kalau seperti itu… Jangan lupakan kami tahu walau kau sudah menemukan sahabat lama kau…!" tegas Gopal seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Hehehe… tidak akan aku lupakan kalian semua," jawab BoBoiBoy seraya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm… Dey, Fang! Bagaimana waktu BoBoiBoy kecil? Degil tak?" tanya Gopal seraya menyikut bahu Fang yang daritadi hanya diam.

"Hmm… Bagaimana aku jawabnya ya…?" gumam Fang seraya berpikir padahal dalam hatinya dia mengatakan bahwa dia dan BoBoiBoy itu sama-sama iseng dan tukang troll.

"Apaan sih Gopal…" sungut BoBoiBoy kesal dengan pertanyaan Gopal, sungguh dia malu.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya dengannya? Dia dan BoBoiBoy itu sebelas dua belas… Sama saja," tutur Kaizo menjawab pertanyaan Gopal.

"Sudahlah… kita lanjutkan ini nanti stasiun. Komandan dan Laksamana Tarung sudah menyuruh kita kembali begitu mereka melihat kalau MemoriesBot sudah berhasil ditemukan dan didapatkan," ujar Yaya melaporkan.

"Ha'ah! Kalian tidak mau kena omelan Laksamana Tarung, kan?" ujar Ying.

"T-tidak mau…" jawab BoBoiBoy dan Gopal bersamaan.

"Ayo, kita kembali!" perintah Kapten Kaizo yang langsung dituruti yang lain.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali juga! Aku sempat khawatir tadi…" ujar Ochobot begitu melihat BoBoiBoy dan tim sudah masuk kembali ke stasiun.

"Ada halangan sedikit tadi, Ochobot! Tidak perlu khawatir, kami sudah kembali…" balas BoBoiBoy.

"Halangan? Halangan apa?" bingung Ochobot.

"Itu… MemoriesBot menembakkan laser ke arah kami tadi… untung saja kami sempat menghindar, Cuma tidak bagi BoBoiBoy dan Fang… Mereka terkena laser itu dan menyebabkan memori masa kecil mereka kembali," jawab Yaya menyadari kebingungan Ochobot.

"Memori masa kecil mereka? Apa itu?" tanya Ochobot penasaran.

"Ha'ah! Kau tau tidak, Ochobot? Ternyata, Fang dan BoBoiBoy itu sahabat baik waktu kecil dan sering mengerjai Kapten Kaizo," jawab Ying menahan cekikikan.

"Eh? Benarkan?" kaget Ochobot setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Ying.

"Benarlah! Terkejut bukan main kan kau Ochobot?" sahut Gopal yang entah sejak kapan sudah meminum jus dan di depannya terdapat makanan

"Sejak kapan kau mengambil itu, Gopal?" tanya BoBoiBoy _sweatdropped_.

"Sejak… tadi!" sahut Gopal yang langsung melahap makanannya.

"KEBENARAN SEPERTI APA INI? FANG DAN BOBOIBOY ADALAH SAHABAT SEMASA KECIL?! SUNGGUH TIDAK TERDUGA!" teriak Papa Zola yang sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut bahkan BoBoiBoy pun langsung terlonjak ke belakang yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini…" hela Fang pasrah.

"Sabar… Pang," sahut BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba seraya menepuk bahu Fang.

"Oi! Namaku Fang! Bukan Pang!" geram Fang.

"Benarkah? Bukankah semasa kecil kau sering menyebut namamu itu Pang?" ujar BoBoiBoy watados.

"ITU WAKTU AKU KECIL LAH! BELUM PINTAR MENGEJA! KAU KIRA KAU SUDAH BISA MENGEJA DENGAN BENAR NAMAMU WAKTU ITU? KAU SAJA KADANG MENGEJA NAMAMU ITU BOBOBOY!" balas Fang tidak kalah.

"APAKAH?! KENAPA KAU MEMBOCORKAN ITU?!" sahut BoBoiBoy tidak terima.

"Tidak boleh? Kau saja membocorkannya… Bukankah adil kalau aku membocorkannya?" seringai Fang menang.

"Kau ini… MENYEBALKAN!" emosi BoBoiBoy yang segera mengejar Fang yang rupanya langsung kabur entah kemana.

"Hah… mereka mulai lagi…" hela Ochobot pasrah dan _sweatdropped_.

"Biarkan saja Ochobot… Anggap saja ini adalah pengganti waktu-waktu kosong mereka selama ini," gumam Kapten Kaizo seraya menepuk kepala(?) Ochobot.

"Ehehe… Terkadang ada yang masih sama…" gumam Yaya seraya tertawa kecil.

" _Ya lo!_ Walaupun setelah mereka tahu kalau mereka itu sahabat masa kecil," balas Ying.

"Tidak pernah habis perseteruan mereka itu…" sahut Gopal yang kembali memakan makanannya.

"AYO, BOBOIBOY KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA! EHEHE…"

"FANG! TUNGGU BOBOIBOY! JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT!"

"TIDAK MAU! DENGAN INI AKU LEBIH CEPAT DARIMU BOBOIBOY! AAHAHA!"

"FANG NYEBELIN!"

 **~ END ~**

 **A/N : Hah! Bagus atau tidak fanfic oneshoot pertama saya ini? Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan… author juga manusia jadi bisa berbuat kesalahan… Endingnya gimana? Gaje kan XD? Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari teori-teori konspirasi hubungan antara BoBoiBoy, Fang dan Kaizo karena sebuah fakta yang sukses bikin author dan beberapa fans BoBoiBoy yang terlibat dalam konspirasi itu syok dan hype! So… Byee!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**


End file.
